the_energy_strike_incidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Sackboy
"wow, a small creature made of fabric? haha!!" -UNSC male marine laughing at sackboy's appearance. "it's against protocols to laugh at a person's appearance." -light guardian. sackboy (or sackgirl) is an ally in the rise of the dark nemesis series. appearance sackboy is a small creature made entirely out of fabric, carpet, and other soft materials. he/she has an as of yet unknown sorcery called a "popit", the popit is used by sackboy to use a popit cursor, place objects, create custom weapons/tools, etc. most of the time he/she uses the popit to create traps for enemies he/she encounters, such as a wretch, general, etc. RotDN 2 appearance sackboy makes a reappearance in rise of the dark nemesis 2. however, the popit is completely more advanced. RotDN 3 appearance sackboy's appearance is similar to rise of the dark nemesis 2. however, the zipper is rusted. RotDN 4 appearance sackboy's appearance is similar to rise of the dark nemesis 3. however, his/her zipper is refined. division when sackboy joined the united nations space command, he/she had only 3 options # marine corps. # naval personnel # air force he/she joined the air force and he/she made the right choice, later after successful training, he/she joined the military police after ranking up to a certain rank. rank sackboy's rank in the air force was corporal. however, after ranking up to sergeant, he/she was able join the military police. after training in the MP courtyard, he/she was promoted to colonel. tessa is responsible for his/her promotion. proxification main article: proxy. this proxy appears in rise of the dark nemesis 3 as the second teaser image. the text on the top left says: "was it me?" the text could mean the sackboy proxy could have been responsible for a crime scene (possibly murder). the proxy's role in rise of the dark nemesis 3 is to sabotage military defenses and prevent UNSC forces to continue their war. powers tools bag sackboy uses a tools bag filled with gadgets in it, can be found in the popit. goodies bag same like the tools bag, but filled with materials such as sponges, wires, etc. weaponator this was used in littlebigplanet karting. sackboy uses weaponators to stun or damage enemies he/she encounters. costumes sackboy can use costumes as a disguise to trick enemies he/she encounters. grapple hook sackboy uses a grapple hook to grip objects and swing to the other side. this can be used as an escape route. grabbanator sackboy uses grabbanators to lift objects and throw them at a great distance. in-game sackboy is a playable squad member in the game. to play as him/her, the player must open the pause menu and select "switch squad member" or press the switch button in-game. sackboy can be recruited on voliva in chapter 2. multiplayer sackboy is an unlockable character in the game. to unlock him/her, the player must explore the ruins on reach in chapter 5. trivia * sackboy can not speak, even with telepathic mind talking. * sackboy is also the main character of the littlebigplanet series. when LBP3 was released, sackboy has 3 new playable characters, known as oddsock, toggle and swoop. * sackboy can also "copy" other objects with his/her popit cursor. continuously creating food, drinks, etc. * sackboy's first encounter is on season 3 episode 15. aka: the sack, the guardian, and the nemesis. * in the halloween update for rise of the dark nemesis 3, sackboy can have a mad scientist costume. themes autumn this song is sackboy's theme. this plays when the player and their squad are in the crash site on reach. images Category:Heroes + allies Category:Allied Aliens